potterplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Briella Boone (Potions)
Backstory : Briella Boone (nee Myles) was born to parents Allen and Particia Myles in the summer, a beautiful August day, in Bromley. Her father Allen, taght ata local muggle school, he being a muggle himself; and her mother a potioneer. Briella grew up in a house filled with magic, her parents never tried to hide or distance it from her, nor did they let it put a strain on their relationship. She grew up in what one could consider a happy, almost idyllic home. Inherently fascinated by her mothers work, she grew quite adept with potions, even before leaving for school. : When she was 11, Brie recieved her letter to attend Hogwarts. Upon arrival she was sorted into Ravenclaw, quite quickly in fact, the sorting hat barely seemed to touch her head. True to the nature of a Ravenclaw, Brie was deeply involved in her studies. Getting "Outstanding" marks in Potions, Charms, and Defense against the Dark Arts in her O.W,L.s and N.E.W.T.s, and "Exceeds Expectations" in Transfiguration. She never did faila class, but History of Magic was never her strong suit. : When she graduated from Hogwarts, she took a position in the Ministry, a small entry-level position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She chose not to follow in her mothers footsteps, because she wanted to make her own name for herself in the world, and she thought she could do some good by stopping the bad. Eventually she was promoted to the Investigation Division, where she would assign cases and missions to Aurors. It was this position that would introduce her to her future husband, Jacob Boone. : There was an instant connection between them, the chemistry undeniable. Jacob would often stop by Brie's desk to chat, and the tweo would have lunch together whenever they could. Eventually, Brie asked Jacob out on a proper date, and it escalated from there. They dated for almost 5 years, before Jacob proposed, and the wedding itself took two years to plan and execute, what with his unpredictable schedule. A year into their marriage, they bought their first home, and were talking about babies. With Jacob's job being as dangerous and unpredicatable as it was, they didn't think they were in the right place to be starting a family, no matter how badly they both wanted one. Unfortunately, a tragedy like no other would tear them apart before long. : There was a mission, potential Dark Wizard activity. brie had landed the job of assigning three Aurors to go, and everyone- including Jacob, wanted in. Knowing she couldn't be 100% impartial, she got some input from a few other case handlers and Jacob was assigned to the case, along with two other men; Reed Percy, and Doug Rosen. The investigation didn't turn up much, and Brie considered bringing them back in, until they caught wind of one final lead to investigate. It was a trap. The three men were captured, Doug was killed. Reed and Jacob had managed to escape, but Jacob was hit by a killing curse just as they were about to apparate from the scene. Reed managed to get back to the Ministry, and explain what happened. : The stress, combined with dehydration and lack of sleep, caused her to pass out. When she awoke in the hospital a few days later, the doctors explained to her that she had been pregnant, but the emotional stress had been too hard on her body, and the fetus, and she had miscarried. Greif consumed her, she felt nothing but emptiness, cutoff from the world. She tried to go back to work at the Ministry, but it was too painful, too hard to see the looks her co-workers gave her, the pity in their eyes. : She quit. She sold their house. Moved into a small flat in London and locked herself away from the world. To make ends meet, she began making potions for St. Mungo's. They would send her ingredients, and a list of what they needed, and she would brew them and send them back. That was her life for an entire year. She did nothing but brew potions and feel sorry for herself. Then, she got a letter from her old school, asking if she wanted to come teach potions. She almost said no. What good could she possibly be at being a teacher? But in the end, she needed a fresh start, and Hogwarts could give her that. So, she packed her things, and headed to the castle. She still keeps in touch with her St. Mungo's team however, and sends them brews when they really need it.